The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie:The Trip
Synphosis Pretty much all of Elmore go to Hawaii to have the best vacation ever... or so they might think? Characters EVERYONE :D Minor Characters NONE AT ALL ;D Feautureing the music of Bruno mars Ben locket Nick ainsworth Quincy jones Burt Bacarach Rizzle kicks Olly Murs Edwin Starr John Williams Journey Will smith Carpenters Edwin Starr Oh land And now fianaly... Transcript (Starts as a black screen) ???:Elmore Street ???:a place with beutiful scenary (shows rats eating a kebab) ???:a place thats completely safe (shows the robber hijacking a car) Robber:oh err... im just..er..test driving to see if its okay... ???:a place with very nice people (shows mr.robinson watering plants) Mr.Robinson:GET OFF MY LAWN! ???:and a place with very hot peunets Penny:hi gumball (waves) Gumball:heyyy Pennny... Gumball:and a place with awsome guys, like me (cuts to Gumballs room) (Bruno mars lazy song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFsRROoRCi4) Gumball:(yawn) (falls back in bed) (phone rings) (gumball dosent pick it up) (Falls out of bunk bed) Gumball:aghhhh (goes down stairs) (sits on coach) (puts feet on table) (looks up at fan) (turns tv on) (puts hands in pants) (when bruno says nobodys gonna tell me i cant) Nicole:GUMBALL WATTERSON TAKE YOURE HANDS OUT OF YOURE PANTS AND PUT YOURE FEET ON THE FLOOR! Gumball:EEKKK! (Shows Gumball sitting on coach with blanket) (puts it on mtv) (shows the duggie) (turns tv off) (sighs) (looks at celing) (phone rings again) (still dosent pick it up) (thinks about penny) (looks at screen) (when it says get my college degrie) Gumball:im only twelve (looks at dad snoreing in kithcen) Gumball:no he wouldent... Darwin:dude who are you talking to? Gumball:no one... (in kitchen) (about to eat breakfest but then falls asleep) (nicole wakes him up) (phone rings) (still dosent pick it up) (passes bathroom with come in there) (Opens window) (pulls trousers down) Pennys father:AGHHHHH Gumball:aghhh (sits on coach in multiple postions) (phone rings still dosent pick it up untill nicole does) Nicole:hello (Nicole listens) Nicole:Thats great! rest of family:what? Nicole;WERE GOIN TO HAWAI! Gumball:so much for doin nuthing... (TAWOG theme remix plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BV0GHxdt418) (shows the watterson family jumping out of the window) Family:Yeahhh!!! (Logo pops up) Logan Grove as Gumball Kweski Boakye as Darwin Terresa Gallengar as Nicole Dan Russell as Richard Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais With Aurelie Charbonnier Rupert Degas Sandra Searles Dickinson Jessica McDonald Kerry Shale Lewis Macleod By Ben Bocquelet (cuts to school) Anais:this dosent make sense why would they offer everyone in the school,even there parents to go to hawai Gumball:come on sis lossen up a bit were goin to hawai Darwin:yeah youre starting to act like mum Nicole:Darwin do you wanna be in a crate on the way to hawai Darwin:i mean err.... penny! Gumball:Darwin do you wanna be in a body bag on the way there. Darwin:i mean Mr.Dad! (shows richard sleeping on a breifcase) Small:Hello children,gents and ladies are you exicted Everyone:Wooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Small:while we wait why dont we do meditateing Small:UMMMMM Everyone except for Anais:UMMMMMMMMM (Anais looks around) Anais:Sigh Anais:UMMMMMMM (Plane comes around) Mr.small:ok everyone get on the planes (everyone with their suit cases gets on the planes) (Gumball and Darwin sit next to each other) Gumball:ahhh this is the life isent it Darwin:meh (planes take off) Gumball:oh oh i forgot i have a fear of heights (Looks out of window) Gumball:oh god.... Darwin:here take this Gumball:BLAGHHHH (Looks inside) Gumball:Darwin! this is my Lu- Gumball:Blargghhh Gumball:i need to go to toliets. (trys to open mens) Gumball:i cant wait! (Opens ladies) Penny:Gumball! Gumball:AGHH Gumball:Blarghhh (throws up in bag) Penny:Gumball get out! Gumball:sry (trys to open door but they cant get out) Gumball:oh oh Penny:what? Gumball:i cant get out! Penny:what!? (Penny trys to open door) Penny:sigh Gumball:oh oh i dont feel good Penny:let me check on you my dad used to be a nurse Gumball:(snigger) (Penny looks at him angerly) Gumball:i mean thats a good job Penny:ill need to unbutton youre Hawai shirt Gumball:err... okay (unbuttons shirt) Penny:lie down (lies down) (Penny touches chest) (Gumball goes red) Gumball:is it getting hot in here? (Penny gets closer to Gumball) (Gumball sweats) (Gets one of those metal thingys that people used to check hearts XD) Penny:you seem to be fine Gumball:thats good can i put my shirt back on Penny:here (door fianaly unlocks) (Gumball and Penny go out of toliets) (Penny passes Richard) (Richard looks at Gumball buttonin up t-shirt) Gumball:what? (puts hand on shoulder) Richard:good job wink (Gumball looks at dad walk back to his seat) Gumball:that was wierd? (Later) Captain:if you look to youre right you can see that we are comin to Hawai (Pinacoladaville plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VE2Lz7NOs80) Gumball & Darwin: Woah... (Plane lands) (Watterson Family comes out) Gumball:THIS IS AWESOME! (All come to hotel) Nicole:This is nice Richard:nice? This IS very nice (Richard lays on bed) Nicole:Richard come out of the bed (Pretends to sleep) Nicole:IS that a buffet i see at the local resturant? (Richard goes to the Resturant leaving smoke figure of him) nicole:kids come back here at 6pm Kids:yes mum (Gumball and Darwin in arcade playing Mario Kart) (Darwin Swiming in the water park) (Gumball skateing in the Skate park) (gets to bar) Darwin:dude were to young to drink Gumball:sigh Servant:no ones ever too young to drink here have a pinacolada Gumball:hmm (shurgs at darwin) (Both Drink) Gumball and Darwin:wooooooooo!!! (Penny Striping paper) (Gumball and Darwin doin yoga) (Gumball and Darwin Drinking from the fountain) (both go to bar again) Servant:here Gumball:hey Darwin what does gay mean Darwin:i think it means happy in old english Gumball:oh then... Gumball:THIS DRINK IS MAKEING ME SO GAY! (both watch batman) Gumball:Ki-kic-kick hes bu-t bat- ma-man Gumball:i think im gonna go asleep Darwin:i like brony (collapses) Gumball & Darwin:(Snore) (cuts to black) (shows the celling of the watterson room) Gumball:wha wuh what happend Anais:you blacked out Gumball:wheres Darwin? Anais:i dont know mum and dad are worried sick about him (cuts to black again) Darwin:wha- ???:I see youre fianaly awake Darwin:who are you ???:The name Band,Jake Band Darwin:my name is Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson The 3rd Jake:i know ive looked at youre files Darwin:so what are you a secret agent man Jake:you could say that Jake:i work for M.I.B Darwin:Mib? Jake:i think if you watch this video youll understand more about us (Jake shows video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSRF3slguhI) Jake:so do you understand now? Darwin:uhhh you like wearing sun glasses even though its not sunny? Jake:close enough... (cuts to Darwin running to rest of Wattersons) Nicole:OH MY LITTLE BOY i was worried sick about you where did you go? Darwin:a guy called uh um i forgot :P Nicole:as long as youre okay i dont care what happend... Darwin:wheres Gumball? Nicole:in the club well... Darwin:what? Nicole:i think you should look for youre self... Darwin:? (goes inside) (sees Gumball doin kareoke with penny) (Dont stop beliving http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiFKju-2UDc) Gumball:just a small town girl livin in a lonely world Darwin:0_0 Gumball:she took the midnight train goin anywhere Penny:Just a city boy Penny:born and raised in south detroit Gumball:really? Penny:check my toonface page Penny:he took the midnight train goin any where Gumball:a singer in a smokey room Penny:the smell of wine and cheap perfume Gumball & Penny;for a smile they can share the night Gumball & Pennny:it goes on and on and on and on Gumball & Penny: Strangers waiting Gumball & Penny:Up and down the boulevard Gumball & Penny:Their shadows searching in the night Gumball & Penny:Streetlight people Gumball & Penny:Living just to find emotion Gumball & Penny:Hiding somewhere in the night Penny:Working hard to get my fill Penny:Everybody wants a thrill Gumball & Penny:Payin anything to roll the dice Gumball & Penny:Just one more time Gumball & Penny:Some will win, some will lose Gumball & Penny:Some are born to sing the blues Gumball & Penny:Oh, the movie never ends Gumball & Penny:It goes on and on and on and on Gumball & Penny:Strangers waiting Gumball & Penny:Up and down the boulevard Gumball & Penny:Their shadows searching in the night Gumball & Penny:Streetlight people Gumball & Penny:Living just to find emotion Gumball & Penny:Hiding somewhere in the night Gumball & Penny:Dont stop believin Gumball & Penny:Hold on to that feelin Gumball & Penny:Streetlight people Gumball & Penny:Dont stop believin Gumball & Penny:Hold on Gumball & Penny:Streetlight people Gumball & Penny:Dont stop! (everyone cheers even the wattersons out of the sheer confuison of gumball singing) (both Gumball & Penny kiss) Everyone:ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Gumball goes red) (Gumball and penny go off) (Gumball wave to his family) Anouncer:well looks like theres romance here tonight Anouncer:next is a boy named Darwin Darwin:ahem hello everyone this is a song about me and my freind gumball. Gumball:? Darwin:misses mum would you pls go on the piano Nicole:oh er ok Darwin:heres the sheet Nicole:okay im ready Darwin:ahem (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSGwmV6RJS4) (at 2:30) Penny:come on gumball lets go to the beach Gumball:sure (cuts to Jake hiding behind crates) (Guard looks back and dosent see Jake comin) Jake:JUDO CHOP! Guard:gah! (Jake puts guards clothes on) (Jake walks by cameras) Post Guard:show me youre id (Post guard reads) P.G:i.c wiener? (Jake face palms him) Jake:remember never judge a book by its cover (takes entrance card) (opens door) (guns clock) ???:nep nep nep nep ???:Mesuire Band, i expecting you (guards clear the way for a little man) Jake:of course it would be you ???:yes it is me Dr.Mini Jake:why are you on this island Dr.mini:i would ask you the same thing Mesuire Band Jake:we heard a ditstress signal, youre not that secretive you know Dr.Mini:nethier i would say to you Mesuire Band Jake:so what are you gonna do to me kill me Dr.Mini:oh no ill let FOX decide that. Dr.Mini:take him away! (Guards drag him away to room) (Shows Gumball and Penny on beach) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaIJ5g9bUWs&feature=related) Penny:this view is so beutiful... Gumball:not as beutiful as you... (Both smile at each other) Penny:you know i thought youed never ask me on date,and now here we were boyfreind and girlfreind siting on the beach Penny:i didnt think you were that brave Gumball:thats the thing though... Penny:? Gumball:i didnt do it on my own accord... Penny:what? Gumball:you see me and Darwin were bored so we played a game called Dodge or Dare, one of the cards i picked up said date Penny. Gumball:I hope youre not mad... Gumball:Penny? (Pennys no where to be found) Gumball:huh? (finds note) (Gumball knowing the truth about how we got engaged is giving me a emotional break down and i didnt want you to see me in that state, i suggest we dont see each other untill the holidays over Penny) Gumball: .... (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqjJ8xR1Me4&feature=related) (Gumball sits sadly on beach) (Penny looks out of window) (Gumball walks on beach) (Penny looks at photo) (Gumball pull a funny face while penny luaghs) (Gumball cries on picture) (Penny cries aswell) (Penny puts it in her box forgetten memoirs) (Gumball puts in pocket) (Penny sees the haloween party Gumball dressed as penny while penny dressed as gumball) (Penny luaghs) (Gumball Draws Penny on sand with stick) (Sighs) (Both lookup at stars and stars make Gumball and penny shaped picture) Richard:son? why are you crying? Gumball:Penny Dumped me (snif) Richard:son let me tell you something thorugh song (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOuJhk9_16s) Richard:this is a very sensetive subject... Richard:just the two of us just the two of us just the two of us just the two of us Richard:From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm Although questions arose in my mind, would I be man enough? Against wrong, choose right and be standin up From the hospital that first night Took a hour just ta get the carseat in right People drivin all fast, got me kinda upset Got you home safe, placed you in your basonette That night I don't think one wink I slept As I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt Cause I know I loved you more than life itself Then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please Let me be a good daddy, all he needs Love, knowledge, discipline too I pledge my life to you Richard:Just the two of us, we can make it if we try Just the two of us, (Just the two of us) Just the two of us, building castles in the sky Just the two of us, you and I Richard:Five years old, bringin comedy Everytime I look at you I think man, a little me Just like me Wait an see gonna be tall Makes me laugh cause you got your dads ears an all Sometimes I wonder, what you gonna be A General, a Doctor, maybe a MC Haha, I wanna kiss you all the time But I will test that butt when you cut outta line, trudat Uh-uh-uh why you do dat? I try to be a tough dad, but you be makin me laugh Crazy joy, when I see the eyes of my baby boy I pledge to you, I will always do Everything I can Show you how to be a man Dignity, integrity, honor an An I don't mind if you lose, long as you came with it An you can cry, ain't no shame it it It didn't work out with me an your mom But yo, push come to shove You was conceived in love So if the world attacks, and you slide off track Remember one fact, I got your back Richard:It's a full-time job to be a good dad You got so much more stuff than I had I gotta study just to keep with the changin times 101 Dalmations on your CD-ROM See me-I'm Tryin to pretend I know On my PC where that CD go But yo, ain't nuthin promised, one day I'll be gone Feel the strife, but trust life does go wrong But just in case It's my place To impart One day some girl's gonna break your heart And ooh ain't no pain like from the opposite sex Gonna hurt bad, but don't take it out on the next, son Throughout life people will make you mad Disrespect you and treat you bad Let God deal with the things they do Cause hate in your heart will consume you too Always tell the truth, say your prayers Hold doors, pull out chairs, easy on the swears You're living proof that dreams do come true I love you and I'm here for you Gumball:thats a good song dad,how much am i getting paid for this? Richard:nothing at all... Gumball:-_- Richard:just remember son ill always be by you no matter what Gumball:thanks (both hug) Richard:can we go to the cafeteria im starving Gumball:sure (cuts to black) Darwin:yawn (beep) Darwin:huh? (beep,beep) Darwin:where is that comin from? (beep beep beep beep beep) Darwin:its coming from my arm? (darwin sees red button on a watch he got) (click) Jake:agent Orange Power ranger Darwin:Agent Orange Power Ranger here how can i help... Jake:i have been kidnapped by a evil master mind called Dr.Mini Darwin:Dr.Mini what with all these names... Jake:look we cant talk for long i need you to take one more spy with you Darwin:who? Jake:i need you to take the Blue Russian Cat Darwin:Gumball? Darwin:wait a minute is everybody a agent in our family? Jake:yes youre dad and mum are called Mr.and Mrs.Smith Darwin:that explains alot... Jake:and Anais is not a agent shes a sceintist Darwin:why dont i take all of them? Jake:they can be back up,i just need you to get here im sending you the coordinates Darwin:ok ive got em that was fast? Jake:i need you to come now or theyl- Dr.Mini:Who is that on the phone Mesuire Band Jake:good luck... (zwip) Darwin: ... Darwin:okay its time i find Gumball! (Gumball sitting on beach) (Nicole comes) Nicole:Richard told me everything... through song -_- Gumball:do you think i can win her back? Nicole:i dont know honey remember that song you sang with penny Gumball:yeah? Nicole:one of the lines are you win some and sometimes you lose some Gumball:hm.. Nicole:look if you two really love each other then you two will be back with each other. Gumball:i guess Darwin:Gumball! Gumball:what? Darwin:I need you to come Gumball:why? Darwin:i work for a secret agent soiceity called Mib Gumball:mib? Nicole:wait a minute did you say Mib? Gumball:does this name mean anything to you? Nicole:sigh Nicole:me and youre father didnt meet like you think... Nicole:we met in the M.I.B Gumball:what happend? Nicole:well... (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNk9rvacryo) Nicole:it was 5 or 6 years ago Nicole:i was in columbia Nicole:the police were searching tourists to see if they were alone (shows flashback) Police:miss can i see youre papers (goes into hotel) Police:miss please can i see youre papers (nicole sees richard) Police:youre papers... (still looking at each other) Police: are you alone? Nicole:no (quickly) (goes to richard) (richard gets off the bar table) Richard:no no shes with me Richard:thank you (both go into room) (both by door) Nicole:im Nicole Richard:Richard (both shake hands) Nicole:nice to meet you (still waiting) (both at table drinking) Nicole:to dodgeing bullets... Richard:to dodgeing bullets (nicole gets up) (drinks rest of drink) (throws it into bin) (richard gets up) (nicole does dirty danceing while richard goes to her) (now both do dirty danceing) (it starts to rain) (still does dirty danceing) (both at table drinking out of one bottle) (both suddenly kiss) Gumball:what happend next? Nicole:ill tell you when youre older... Gumball:why? Nicole:just trust me you dont wanna know what happend next... (music stops) Nicole:after that it kinda gets tense bewteen me and youre father but like i said thats for another day. Gumball:why is this so important Darwin? Darwin:Jake told me that there was something big goin on,something that would effect everybody here on the island Gumball:im sorry Darwin im too distracted at the moment to help you. (beep,beep) Darwin:huh? Dr.Mini:soo youre this Orange Power Ranger ive been hearing about Dr.Mini:ahh and i see youve bought The Blue Russian Cat Gumball:dude the orange power ranger? Darwin:shhh Dr.Mini:oh this is a surpise i see youve bought a veteran, the one and only Mrs.Smith Dr.Mini:wheres Mr.Smith has he Dumped you already? Nicole:shut youre pie hole Mini. Dr.Mini:oh i dont think thats a good idea,becuase i have some info to tell you. Gumball:? Dr.mini:i found youre files Blue Russian Cat,and oh are they interesting Dr.Mini:it says here that you have a girlfreind? Gumball:no... Dr.Mini:Penny Fitzgerald, as i sent some scouts along well Dr.Mini:i think you sould see for youreself (shows Penny tied up with Richard) Gumball:Penny, Dad! Dr.Mini:Ta ta. (Zwip) (silence) Darwin:Gumball... Gumball:Lets find the son of a Gun... Gumball:mum where are we goin? Nicole:to the secret Armory Gumball:theres a armory here? Nicole:The M.I.B has Armorys scaterd all around the world. Darwin:cool i feel like an actul agent! Nicole:you are a agent now honey (Nicole enters a really long code) (Gumball and Darwin wait impatintly) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFS4zYWxzNA&feature=related) Gumball & Darwin:woah (reavels a huge Armory) Nicole:put these on (Nicole throws them black clothes and sun glasses) Nicole:pick anything you want. (Nicole gets ak-47) (Gumball gets a pp7) (Darwin gets a golden gun) Gumball:hey how comes Darwin gets the cooler weapons Nicole:his juat good at chooisng and thats the only golden gun we have Gumball:hey this looks cool (gets a light saber) Gumball:cool (Darwin gets one aswell) (when they are finished getting there guns they walk out of the building like BAD***) Nicole:come on lets give em hell (goes to base) Guard:hey you cant- (Gumball shoots with pp7) Guard:gah (other guards come out) (all three get behind cover) (talks to watch) Darwin:Anais can you help us Anais:i can overide the door controls makeing a explosion Darwin:do it! (Nicole shoots 2 guards with ak-47) Anais:there! (BANG) Guards:AHGGHHH Nicole:good job sweetie (all three walk in) Nicole:okay you two go and save Penny,ill save richard. (both sneaking in corridor) Darwin:do you think misses mum will be okay? Gumball:dont worry shell be fine (Shows nicole walking into a room) Nicole:Jake is that you? Jake:im no longer jake... Jake:i am now slave 1234 Nicole:slave wha- (Jake shoots with shotgun but nicole rolls into cover) Nicole:what the (shows lots of slaves comin out) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ap6JELmfz5Q&feature=related) Nicole:this isent good (one of the slaves lunges a punch at mum) (Nicole counters,then does a round house kick to the next slave) (nicole keeps on countering the slaves,with kicks and punches) (nicole then jumps on ones back and then jump over them shooting all of them with a ak-47) Nicole:huff (lots of them land on her) nicole:grrr (nicole eats a mento) Nicole:raghhhhh (all of them fly in the air) Nicole:grr (sees jake) (both of them keep on countering and blocking but none of them hit eachother) (untill they hit each other in the face at the same time) (Both hit the wall) (puase the music) (Gumball and Darwin go to the top) Gumball:woah this is some volcanoe Darwin:come we have to find out what goin on and save penny (Gumball and Darwin see two rooms a control room and the hostage room) Gumball:Darwin you go to the control room ill go to the hostage room Darwin:wait gumball! Gumball:what? Darwin:i just wanted to say, ive really cherished our freindship over the years and i just wanted to thank you for being the best freind ive ever had. Gumball:thanks dude Darwin:come on now lets save the world. (play music) (Nicole and Jake keep on punching each other) (Nicole sweeps Jake) (Nicole trys to stomp on his Jubbles XD) Jake:ohhhh fiesty one you are Nicole:ohh shut up (Nicole jumps then kick but Jake grabs a hold of her leg and smashes her on the wall) Nicole:gah (Jake pulls out a Gun) Jake:say youre prayers Mrs.smith (Nicole closes her eyes) (Jake gets shot by a shot gun) Nicole:huh? Richard:sry Jake but shes a athiest. Nicole:Richard! (both hug) Nicole:how did you get out? Richard i had a little help from knifey Nicole:Richard youre so old fashioned... (both kiss) (cuts to Darwin in control room) Darwin:Lets see hmmm... Anais:do you need help Darwin? Darwin:thats not my name... Anais:sigh Anais:Orange Power Ranger do you nee- Darwin:i would very much apperciate it. Anais:it looks like a firewall ill need to hack through it, it might take a while though. Darwin:dont worry sis just do youre best... (cuts to Gumball) Gumball:sigh i hate Lifts... (goes back to Darwin) Darwin:huh? (takes a look at notebook) (reads through pages) Darwin:what the? (reads more) Darwin:Anaais Anais:what? Darwin:what is this word Anais:this Darwin:and this Anais:is Darwin:and this Anais:a Darwin:and this Anais:machine Darwin:and this Anais:that Darwin:and this Anais:can Darwin:and this Anais:make Darwin:and this Anais:a Darwin:person Darwin:and this Anais:brainwashed Darwin:and this... Anais:OH GIVE ME THAT! (Anais reads through) Anais:this is a machine that can make a person brainwashed and obey against youre will Anais:OKAY! Darwin:alright Anais:ok! (silence) Anais:wait what! (reads some more) Anais:when these fools give up all there cash we'll make them into slaves and they can work for us untill they die of old age!?. Darwin:woah this is bigger than we thought! Anais:Darwin get the telescope Darwin:here it is Anais:look outside (Darwin uses the telescope) Darwin:oh no there over the Armory! Anais:i knew it Darwin:how? Anais:there banging on the door... Darwin:oh... Anais:Darwin,youve been a great brother to me,and so has Gumball,actulay all of you have been a great family to me these past 5 years,and i just want to say thank you. (slaves get through) Anais:i love all of you... Darwin:ANAIS!!! (ZZZZZZZZZ) Darwin: ... ???:Oh boo hoo (Darwin looks behind) Dr.Mini:so youre sisters gonna die (points gun)Dr.Mini:dont worry i know how you wont be able to mourn her death... (BANG) (Screen goes white) (Gumball fianaly gets underground) Gumball:Penny? (no where to be seen) (Dr.mini pops up on the screen) Dr.Mini:Sry Cat but the Princess is in another castle. Gumball:where is she? Dr.Mini:let me give you a clue... Dr.Mini:its the peunet at the top of the mountain thats gonna be burnt into smiverines... Gumball:dangit.. Dr.Mini:you better get the Danzel in ditstress... (Gumball shoots tv) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUGNeBK82t0) (Gumball runs up stairs) (Shows flash backs of gumball and penny together) (Gumball still runs up stairs) (shows the time when they went to daisyland) (Gumball running out of breath) (shows Penny kissing gumball) (Gumball climbs the ladder) (Shows Gumball and Penny at prom (see the dare) ) (flames come out of the wall) (Gumball slides under them) (shows penny at the hospital with gumball on the bed (see dah switch) ) (guard in gumballs way but gumball kicks him in the gonads XD) (Shows more sets of stairs) (music stops) Gumball:oh you know what lets just take the lift. (goes in lift) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65b-Y3LWdqA) (Gumball waits) (Gumball still waits) (Gumball looks at watch) (Gumball waits) Gumball: ... Gumball:sigh Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball:sigh Gumball: ... Gumball: ... (taping feet on floor) Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball: ... Gumball:this is catchy Gumball:i wonder who wrote it? (door opens) Gumball:oh (sees Penny being hanged by the hands) Penny:Gumball! Gumball:Penny! (Gumball runs to Penny) (gets throwing knife out) (throws) Penny:AHHHHH (SNAP) (Gumball cathes her) (while pulling her up they both kiss) Penny:next time save me in a more safer way... Gumball:i saved you didnt i? Gumball:come on lets... (Figure lands on platform) Gumball:Darwin? (Darwin has evil eyes) Gumball:dude whats with the contact lenses Darwin:(with very dark voice) Give me the girl... Gumball:what? dude whats wrong with you? Darwin:i said! (chokes Gumball) Darwin:Give me the girl! Gumball:Dude whats wrong with you! ???:his been turned into a slave. Gumball:what? (realises) Dr.Mini: the reason i build this island was just so i can rat you out of youre money and then turn you all into slaves Gumball:why would people work for this kind of thing!? Dr.Mini:becuase they pleaded for their life and agreed to work for me while they were kissing my feet. Gumball:you sick snuva Gun Dr.Mini:ohh youve got a big mouth on you,heh... Dr.Mini:give me the girl Slave numer 1 Gumball:his name is not Sl- (Darwin punches Gumball in the stomach hard) Gumball:gah Penny:Gumball! (Darwin drags her to Dr.Mini) Dr.Mini:good Slave number 1 now... Dr.Mini:dispose of him... Darwin:yes my master (Dr.Mini flys away in his little pod) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IDpBGld9qQ&feature=related) (Gumball strugles to get up) Gumball:you have aloud this... Gumball:phyco to twist youre mind untill now... (both walk in circles) Gumball:untill now youve became the very thing you swore to stop... Darwin:dont lecture me Gumball,ive seen through the lies of the M.I.B... Darwin:i dont fear the dr as you do... Darwin:i have bought peace,freedom,justice and seucrutiy to my new army... Gumball:youre new army? Darwin:dont make me kill you... Gumball:Darwin my alegance is to the M.I.B to awesomeness! Darwin:if youre not with me... Darwin:then youre my enemy... Gumball:only a fish deals an absoulute... Gumball:i will do as i must... Darwin:you will try... (Gumball draws blue saber) (Darwin draws orange saber then does a corkscrew spin) (both hit sabers repeditly while goin backwards) (both come to edge while still doin combos at each other) (both keep on rotateing while try hitting each other) (Darwin elbows Gumball in the stomach then spin kicks him in the stomach sending him flying) (Gumball lands) (Darwin runs at him) (Gumall sweeps him) (Darwin trips) (Gumball kicks him in the stomach while his on the ground) (Darwins kips up) (Both walk in circles) Gumball:please Darwin dont let it end like this Darwin:Raghhhhhh!!!! (Both engage) (Gumball does a back flip) (steps on a hot piece of lava) Gumball:AGHHHHH HOT HOT HOT! (Darwin kicks him in the volcanoe control room) (Gumball lands) (both hit sabers repeditly again) (Gumball try to slash him but misses) (Darwin then starts to choke him) Gumball:gah,cough (Gumball knees him in the stomach) (Both punch each other at the same time) (both go into the walls) (Gumball sees his lightsaber on table) (Darwins light saber is right near him) (Darwin jumps and then trys to slash gumball) (Gumball dives for lightsaber) (Gumball blocks Darwin) (Gumball kicks him while on floor) Darwin:heh youre fighting abilites have improved since we last fought. Gumball:please Darwin this isent us... Darwin:sorry Gumball but our freindship is in flames now... Gumball:i see... Gumball:theres no way of bringin you back now is there... Gumball:then i must go in full force... Gumball:Raghhhh!!!! (Gumball does a powerful strike sending Darwin back wards on the Volcanoe controls) (Gumball does a jump slash) (Darwin dodges makeing Gumball destroy the controls) (Darwin runs outside) (Gumball chases him) (Gumball and Darwin does a set of combos) (then the volcanoe started to urupt) (Gumball and Darwin go under the shelter) (volcanoe eruption stops) Gumball:Raghh!!! Darwin:no gumball please... Gumball:Darwin... Darwin:please im back to myself again... (Gumball drops lightsaber) (Gumball ruuns to give Darwin a hug) (Darwin then stabs Gumball) Gumball:GAHHHHH!!!! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tl6tKxF2TA) (Gumball goes to his knees) (Gumball looks Darwin in the Face) (shows Darwin smileing Develishly) (Darwin takes out his lightsaber) (Gumball falls in slow mo) (shows memories) (Gumball and Darwin runnin away from tina) (Gumball and Darwin shareing food) (Gumball and Darwin playing in the arcade) (Gumball throws up in lunch bag) (Gumball still falling) (Gumball and Darwin Giving each other a hug by the elevators) (Gumball lies on floor) (goes to black) (shows Gumball in a dark corridor) Gumball:what? (Gumball sees a light) Gumball:no... (light comes closer) Gumball:its not my time (gumball runs away) Gumball:its not my time... (light gets closer) Gumball:its not my time! (light gets even closer) Gumball:its...not....my....TIME!! (Gumball dives) (screen goes white) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zt0UuNpUqK4) (Shows Darwin walking away) (Darwin looks backwards) Darwin:what the what... (Shows Gumball getting up) Dr.Mini:impossible (mustache falls off) (Gumball draws saber) Gumball:missed me? Darwin:grrr..... (Darwin draws saber and then atacks) (Gumball blocks with cockeyness) Gumball:gotta try harder bro... Darwin:grr... (Darwin trys to hit gumball but gumball keeps blockin) (Gumball kicks Darwin on to platform) (Darwin lands) (Gumball jumps on a differant platform) (platforms rise and go around in circles) Darwin:Heh i never knew youre will was so strong Gumball... Gumball:our freindship kept me alive... Darwin:I told you thats behind us now,OUR FREINDSHIP IS IN FLAMES! Gumball:you know thats not true!... Gumball:i know that youre still the same Darwin i knew before! Darwin:you need to face the fact gumball... Darwin:we are no longer brothers! we are enemies!... Gumball:Please Darwin! (Platforms connect) Darwin:Raghhhhh!!! (Gumball and Darwin Engage Sabers) Gumball:Darwin Let me help you! Darwin:Raghhhh!!!!!! (Darwin hits Gumballs Saber Repeaditly with strong force) (Gumball Dodges and then uppercuts him) Darwin:gah... Darwin:heheh Gumball:whats so funny?... Darwin:while you was knocked out Dr.Mini was proud of me he gave me a upgrade... Gumball:you let him implant you! Darwin:now Gumball witness my POWAH!!!! (Lighting comes out of Darwin Hands) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykZL23rzO50) Gumball:Gah! (Gumball reflects off lightsaber) Darwin:grrr... (Gumball slashes it away) (Gumball jumps and slashes down) (Darwin knocks his Lightsaber away) Gumball:GAH!!! Darwin:die! (Gumball Dives backwards and gets out his PP7 in slo motion) Gumball:sorry buddy BANG (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eim3Fnvp) Darwin:oof (Darwin kneels) (falls to the floor) (Gumball lies on the floor) Gumball:huff huff... Darwin:Gumball... Gumball:Darwin!? (Gumball runs to Darwin) Darwin:thank you Gumball... Gumball:no Darwin stay alive... Darwin:i think that very unlikely... Gumball:why... Darwin:ive been shot in the stomach... Gumball:oh yeah.... Darwin:Gumball,you must stop Dr.Mini... Gumball:Please Darwin dont (cries) Darwin:dont worry i rather be dead than be a slave... Darwin:(cough) Darwin:gumball when you get to heaven... Gumball:yes... Darwin:meet me in the nearest Arcade... Gumball:Darwin... (silence) Gumball:Darwin! Darwin: ... Gumball:Darwin no! Gumball:no please! dont die! Darwin: ... Gumball: ... (Gumball put head on Darwins head) Gumball:good night... sweet prince... (Dr.Mini flys down in pod) Dr.Mini:he was a fool if he thought he could stop me... Gumball: ... Dr.Mini:i would make you my slave but i think it would be safer just to kill you (Dr.Mini clocks gun) Dr.Mini:Good Bye Blue russian cat (Gumball turn around and shoots Dr.Mini) Dr.Mini:sorry Mesuire Cat but i have Bullet Proof Armor Dr.Mini:Wait is that? (Sees Gumball holding a Golden Gun) Dr.Mini:cough (goes backwards) Dr.Mini:Clever Boy... (Falls off Platform) Gumball:that was for Darwin... (Penny gets off pod) (goes next to Gumball) Penny:Gumball i... (Gumball Hugs Penny) (Penny lookin sad Hugs Gumball Hard) (Family Comes) Anais:Gumball i reversed the Machines Actions and made everyone back to normal! Nicole:Gumball? Nicole:whats wrong wheres- (Sees Darwin) Nicole:No... (Runs over to Darwin) Nicole:Darwin speak to me please... Richard:im sorry honey but his gone... Nicole:i wont belive it! Richard:honey please Nicole:no i wont i- (Richard hugs Nicole) Nicole:(cries) (Anais head falls down) Darwin:zzzzz Anais:huh? Darwin:zzzzzz Anais:Darwin? Everyone Else:Darwin? (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bX7V6FAoTLc) Darwin:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Gumball:Darwin! Darwin:wha (hugs Darwin) Darwin:im alive? Gumball:remember Darwin the power of Freindship never fails! Richard:group hug! (All of Family except for Penny) Richard:come on youll be part of this Family in 10 years time Nicole:Richard! you dont know that! Richard:well i thought they liked each other becuase of the thing they did in the toliets... (Gumball and Penny blush) Nicole:what thing? Richard:as they were goin out of the bathroom i saw Gumball buttonin his t-shirt becuase Penny checked on him with her metal thingy becuase he of his travel sickness and also i forgot to put in his travel sickness pills in the suitcase like that one time i totaly forgot to put in the carrot cake for my moms birthday. but anyway i was sayin good job on how he handeld with it. (everyone looks at richard) Richard:what... Penny:ok... (all of them hug) (Penny kisses Gumball) Anais:oh guys i forgot to tell you Darwin:what? Anais:i put a bomb here we need to get out all of them: .__. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bX7V6FAoTLc) (cuts to them runnin) Nicole:run! run! run! run! run! Nicole:jump! (all of them jump) (the base explodes) (all of them sigh) .__. All of them:AHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Nicole presses a button on her remote) (all of them on blimp) (one of Dr,Minis men are on there) (one of them try to punch Penny but shes blocks it and then kick him in the face) Gumball:woah... Penny:what... Gumball:i never knew you knew how to fight... (both get closer) Penny:i know how to fend for myself... Gumball:oh really? (Gumball brings Penny down) Gumball:lets see if oyu can defend this (both kiss) Darwin:what a happy ending... (blimp pops) All of them:ahhhhhhh!!!!!! cuts to black Logo pops up (shows all of them dancing) (close up on gumball) Logan Grove (shows Darwin doin swiming) Kweski Boakye (Shows Anais rolling her eyes) Kyla Rae Kowalewski (Nicole and Richard Dancing) Terresa Gallengar and Dan Russell Shows Jake doin break dancing Kenuu Reaves (Shows everyone doin the Harcarina) (Shows Darwin doin the Moon walk and a jackson spin) (shows Gumball doin the lazy song dance) (shows Anais and Nicole doin the austin powers dance) (Shows Mr.small and Pennys father doin the Mib dance) (CUTS TO BLACK) (shows the lava) (a hand suddenly pops out) (Verne Troyer) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIMho13-eBs) (credits show) http://www.imdb.com/glossary/D#directorDirector Mic Grave Writers Benjamin Bocquelet Jon Foster James Lamont Mic Grave Producer Joanna Beresford Exectuive Producers Benjamin Bocquelet Michael Carrington Daniel Lanard Music Composer Ben Locket Movie Production Management Audrey o'Brein Movie Art Department Amandine Pecharman Ben Marsuad Chuck Klein Movie Visual Effects Cordula Langhans Parzival Rothlien Heiko Schneck Movie Animation Department Joris Van Hulzen Ill add more if i can for now listen to this song :p Music that Didnt make the movie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CFuCYNx-1g http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-JsqKlVVGk this would of made it if penny didnt get angry with gumball and no im not changeing the plot -_- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1kHeeEMe-s if i make a another movie ill proboly use this (IMAGINE DARWIN IS CHRIS TUCKER) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-p5B1WxOqs this will be in las vegas no doubt about it ;) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DD_NCM_RJs this will also make las vegas :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlJy_Cb21Lw kinda thought this was too depressing :( thats it i hope you enjoyed mah movie coming up next i dont know :B Category:Episodes